<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting Scars by ladyelori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219106">Counting Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori'>ladyelori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lesbian vampire chronicles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days of wayhaven | day 26: past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lesbian vampire chronicles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counting Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this one from?”</p><p>Ava gazed down through a heavy-lidded stare, unable to help the small smile that curled at her lips upon seeing the curiosity glittering in Cecilia’s eyes. A finger quickly accompanied the words, tracing over a pale scar along her bicep. It was gentle—gentler than she ever deserved.</p><p>In truth, she had no idea how that certain scar came to be just like all the others that littered her body. She paid little thought to them, wounds and scars had just been something that came alongside being a warrior. One could not ride into battle and come out clean.</p><p>Even still, she found the amazement of her human too endearing, so she decided to humor her.</p><p>“<em> Hmm </em>,” Ava hummed, drawing small circles on the warm skin of Cecilia’s back. “Hand-to-hand combat with an enemy.”</p><p>She nodded, pointing to another one. “What about this one?”</p><p>Ava could barely contain her chuckle at the fact the girl had bought the story. “Fought off a boar with my bare hands.”</p><p>That made her pause.</p><p>Cecilia glanced up, nose wrinkled in frustration. “Ava du Mortain are you lying to me?”</p><p>A laugh did rumble through her chest now as she struggled to feign innocence. “My dear, you know I would <em> never  </em>lie to you.” She pulled Cecilia closer, so that she laid on top of her body, kissing her tenderly.</p><p>Ava could get lost in the warmth of her lover’s skin so easily. Everything about her was intoxicating.</p><p>Cecilia pulled back to sit up, a pout settling on her lips which caused Ava to grin.</p><p>“Little bird, I am covered in scars of my past, a past I do not remember much of anymore. I am too old to remember every second of my human days. One who lived a life like I knew that being wounded came with the job.” Her palms slid up Cecilia’s thighs positions on either side of her hips. “It is probably for the best not to remember each one.”</p><p>Brown eyes darted away for a brief moment as a hand brushed over the discolored skin on her throat. Pain flared in her heart, threatening to crack it once more.</p><p>Ava grabbed at her, desperately pulling her back down against her chest before Cecilia could be wrapped up in the memories. “It makes us who we are,” she murmured against her cheek, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “It is a sign that you persevered, that you survived.”</p><p>Cecilia said nothing as she melted into the embrace.</p><p>But there was only one thing left on Ava’s mind.</p><p>Some scars were a mark of failure, her failure, just like the one sitting upon her lover’s throat.</p><p>The past shall not be repeated.</p><p>That was her silent vow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>